Mario
For the series of games Mario is in, see Mario (series). : "It's-a me, Mario!" : ― Mario, Super Mario 64 Mario (マリオ Mario?) is a former plumber who resides in Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and his brother, Luigi used to live in Brooklyn as plumbers. Mario rescues Princess Peach from Bowser. However, when Bowser kidnapped Mario, Peach rescued him as depicted in Super Princess Peach. Mario is the titular protagonist of the Mario franchise. Shigeru Miyamoto created Mario, who was based off Popeye. Biography Spoiler warning: This article or section contains spoilers you are reading at your own risk. Plot and/or ending details follow. Early life The Stork was carrying Mario and Luigi. Kamek snatched Baby Luigi and the Stork with Mario falling onto Yoshi. Yoshi and his travel companions work together to help Mario save Luigi while the Toadies attempt to chase them. After the defeat of Baby Bowser, Mario reunited with Luigi and Yoshi freed the stork. The stork continued carrying Mario and Luigi to the parents' home and leaves Mario and Luigi by the porch. Donkey Kong Mario knew that Donkey Kong has kidnapped Pauline onto a dangerous construction site. Donkey Kong taunted and teased Mario until Mario defeated Donkey Kong and Mario rescues Pauline. For revenge, Mario kidnapped Donkey Kong inside the cage. Mario prevented Donkey Kong Jr. from rescuing Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr. caught up with Mario which he failed keeping Donkey Kong captive. Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi meet each other again. They work as plumbers inside the sewers of New York. Mushroom Kingdom's first invasion Mario and Luigi heard about Bowser summoning dark magic into the Mushroom World turning Toads into inanimate objects, Princess Peach was also kidnapped by Bowser that she cannot undo the spell. Mario defeated Bowser and rescued Peach, who assigned him a new quest.3 Subcon Mario was dreaming about Subcon, when he witnessed Wart kidnapping Subcons. Mario woke up from his dream. Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach had a picnic nearby a cave. Mario told his dream to his friends; they stated that they had the same dream. The group was curious into looking through the cave. They noticed the stairs leading to the door. When they opened it, they fell to Subcon. The group defeated Wart and rescued the Subcons. Mushroom World's second invasion Princess Peach messaged Mario and Luigi that Bowser sent the Koopalings to invade the seven worlds. Mario defeated Koopalings and returned the wand to the kings. However, Bowser kidnapped Peach. Mario rushed to Bowser and defeated Bowser. Upon his defeat, Peach thanked Mario Yoshi's Island Mario, Luigi, and Peach agreed to have a vacation on Yoshi's Island. Mario and Luigi relaxed on the beach. They realized Princess Toadstool disappeared. Mario and Luigi search for her until they approached an enormous egg, a Yoshi Egg. Yoshi thanked Mario and Luigi for rescuing them. He told Mario and Luigi that "monstrous turtles" sealed them in eggs. Luigi realized Bowser and the Koopalings returned.4 Mario, Luigi and Yoshi arrived in Valley of Bowser. Mario and Luigi fought against Bowser and rescued Peach. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and the eggs travelled back to Yoshi's Island. The Yoshis hatched from the eggs. Behind the paintings Peach sent an invitation to Mario, mentioning that he is invited to eat cake. Mario headed to Peach's Castle. Upon entering, Mario heard Bowser speaking and realized Bowser held Peach and the Toads captive in paintings. He entered paintings and gathered scattered Power Stars. After saving the Toads, he collected enough Power Stars and faced Bowser in combat and ended his terrible reign. Princess Peach was saved, and she thanked him with a kiss and baked him a cake. Luigi's Mansion King Boo tricked Luigi into thinking he had won a mansion. King Boo trapped Mario in a painting. Luigi rescued Mario from the painting upon King Boo's defeat.